


宁有故人，可以相忘

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 要江湖不见，有多难。





	

“不知兄台从何处来，是要往何处去？”桌对面的红衣男子问道。酒气早已浓重，他看不清那人面目。眼前是一团摄人心魄的红，伴着灯火摇颤，身影似曾相识，却无论如何也想不起。大约尘世间千回百转，错将眼前人当做梦中人也未可知。罢了，梦中的那个人又如何会出现在自己面前。幻影而已。他定定神。

“说笑了，此番是自伊斯城回乡，探望故人。”他斟一杯酒，笑道。想了想又将酒也为那人满上。那红衣人也不推辞，自顾自端起酒杯一饮而尽，青瓷的酒盏与桌面相碰，发出清脆的声响。

“说来可巧，小弟亦是向家中去。不知兄台将往何处？”

“斯图城。不知这位…”他迟疑着，探寻的眼光看着那人。那人眼光闪动，似是看出他心中所想，“江湖人无甚名姓，只称我穆二便是。”

“穆二兄弟，家又在何处？”

“小弟巴伐州人氏，巴伐州，慕城。不知兄台可曾去过？”

“不曾。”他叹息着摇头，“不过这慕城的江湖传说可是听了不少。”想着远行无趣，他索性挑开话头。看这红衣男子神色精明，想也是个走南闯北见识极多的人物。聊聊江湖八卦，当也无妨，权当下酒。

“哦？”那人果然似来了兴致，“兄台不妨说说，小弟洗耳恭听。”

“只听闻江湖传言，慕城人杰地灵，物华天宝。城中那拜仁帮，乃当今武林之一雄。”他拈一粒花生送入口中，不疾不徐道。

“这倒是了。”那人大笑，“没想到巴伐州拜仁帮的名声竟有如此之大。风雅若兄台，竟也了解这江湖事。”

“还听说，拜仁帮那少帮主，少有才名，武艺高强，尤有一手断情针使得漂亮。传说这江湖间只有拜仁帮座下那位罗长老的飞花剑可以一战。”

“这倒是有些言过。”那人微微蹙额，说话间却又咧嘴笑开，“那少帮主虽然厉害，却并不怕那罗长老的飞花剑。两个人不过平分秋色，小弟目之所及，那少帮主或许还要强上那罗长老几分。”

“如此说来，那少帮主可真是天下第一独孤求败了？”他饮尽一杯，笑谑道。“那西城皇马帮和巴萨会的两位帮主与这少帮主相比又如何？”

那人脸色一变，似要争辩。他见状忙打断了话头：“也罢，不提这些。江湖间比武之事，本就难分胜负高低。何况那两位本也是江湖间一等一的角色……”

“说起能击败那少帮主的人物，小弟倒是想起一位。”沉默片刻，那人沉声道。烛火微微跳动，那人的脸藏在阴影里，现出奇妙的神色，“不过这一位，倒是个传说中的人物。”

“兄弟不妨说来听听。这江湖事真真假假，便是传说，亦别有一番趣味。”

那人给自己添了杯酒，装模作样地清清喉咙。他忍俊不禁，那人却也不恼，一双眼睛笑得弯弯，不急不缓地开了腔。

“听闻多年前，拜仁帮曾有过一位长老，生得俊朗非凡，身长八尺相貌堂堂，称得上剑眉星目，玉树临风。那些年拜仁帮血洗吞并各大帮会，不只是靠少帮主的断情针、左右护法的夺魂棍，何况现今拜仁帮那罗长老当时还未出现，还是靠着那位手中一把玄铁巨阙，其力千钧，万夫莫当，才有了拜仁帮当年的天下。传闻那长老与少帮主不打不相识，初见时鏖战七天七夜，最终是那人一招挡出少帮主的无定剑法，借势化守为攻，剑锋至敌手咽喉而止。少帮主在巴伐州唯一一次败阵，正是拜这长老所赐。江湖传言，其后二人日日形影不离，切磋武艺，谈笑风生。拜仁帮出阵之时，两人亦前后搭档，也曾是人人胆寒的一对。”

“曾是？”

“是啊。”穆二苦笑，“随拜仁帮扬名四海后，那人就离开了。有说他为名为利，也有说他只是身受伤病意欲云游归隐——总之那人是消失不见，再无音讯了。”

“武林间少了如此高手，岂不可惜？拜仁帮竟也放他离开？无人寻他吗？”

“除少帮主外，的确无人。只是那人当年离去，本就是为了少帮主。二人扬名不多时，有毁谤之语传出，只道二人有那断袖之癖。江湖中人，本就忌讳此事，此二人又是那拜仁帮的门面，有此传言，无论真假，于拜仁帮都是有辱门庭，恐怕这才是那人当年出走之原因。有帮众说，那日正是少帮主闭关练功最后一日，少帮主出关后，兴高采烈，正要寻那人一试，却不曾想早已人去屋空了。也只是近年，老帮主渐渐将权柄移给少帮主，少帮主才能略微顺应心性，第一件事，便是寻找那人踪迹。”

“过了那许久，又如何寻得到？没想到这位少帮主，倒真是位性情中人。”

“那是自然。少帮主四处探问，遍寻多年。只听闻那人先是行至意州，闯荡间受人暗算，那人一生行事磊落，也不知怎么就着了小人圈套，不幸身受重伤，一身绝世武功，竟被废去大半。此后数年，踪迹皆不得而知，人人道那绝世高手已死，劝少帮主死了心。那少帮主不依，只道是活要见人死要见尸。直至近日，忽听闻远东伊斯城里现了一人，样貌身形，像极了那少帮主遍寻不得的那一位……”他听得屏住了呼吸。那穆二却像是故意要卖关子，竟悠悠停了下来。他正欲探问，只见穆二努嘴示意酒杯。他无奈，忙取了那酒壶，为穆二满上。酒至杯沿，晃动间竟不洒落一滴。穆二露出个狡黠的笑容，接着开了口。

“只不过，那人是个有家有眷的郎中，虽样貌伟岸，平日却手无缚鸡之力。即便如此，那少帮主仍执意前往。”穆二眼神有些暗，停下来啜了口酒。

“后事呢？那人究竟是否是那少帮主心心念念之人？”

“少帮主星夜兼程，赶到伊斯，确是寻到了那位郎中。那人身材样貌，与当年那长老别无二致。不过是脸上多了些纹路，经了些风雨。连言语眼色，都未曾改变。但无论少帮主怎样相认，那人只说想不起。想是当年身受重伤，连记忆一并失了去。少帮主亦无可奈何，只能回帮。说是终于寻得那人音讯，了了一桩夙愿，可这江湖相忘之事，纵那少帮主平日再不拘小节，此时心中想必也翻江倒海，五味杂陈。一颗心直摔成了碎琉璃去。更何况，此番回还，那少帮主便要与人成亲了。”

“成亲？”他一惊。

“巴伐州慕城林家的大小姐林萨。这位小姐亦是个奇女子，琴棋书画不言，一柄清雨剑使得出神入化，与那少帮主也算是两情相悦。近日拜仁帮上下鸡飞狗跳忙作一团，大约正是为了此事。”穆二正色道。

“所以终究少帮主与那长老，也是再无瓜葛了。”无人说话，半晌，他终于想起什么似的开了口。

“是啊。”穆二微叹口气。

“我有一事，想请教穆二兄弟。”他仍有些迷惑，“方才穆二兄弟道那人已有家眷，如今少帮主亦将娶亲，这两人当年是否又真有过什么？那少帮主，是否又真是断袖？”

“是否断袖又有何妨？”穆二淡淡道，“一片痴心，付予一个天下间最好的女子还是付予一个天下间最好的男子，又有什么分别？少帮主本不在意世人眼光，那人若也能如此，只怕今日也不会这样。”目光盯住他的双眼又缓缓移开，穆二摇了摇头，举起那杯他斟满的酒，一饮而尽。

又是三巡酒过，灯烛瘦尽。两人再相对无言。穆二有些郁郁的样子，只埋头喝酒。他几欲开口，却都欲言又止。江上秋风瑟瑟，从蓬舟四壁一直钻进人骨头里去。今日的酒竟是越喝越冷。

“方才未及问兄台一句，兄台外出远行，可还思念家中？”最终还是穆二打破了沉默。

“想是想的，但伊斯与斯图相隔太远，还不知多久才能回还，每一念及，便想着快些赶路，因此日夜兼程，不敢耽搁。”

“如此说来，兄台家中定可说美满得很了。”穆二笑道。

“见笑了，虽只凭我这医术勉强度日，但一家团聚，也可冒称个天伦之乐了。”

“既如此，他日若有机缘，小弟定当前往拜会。”穆二朗声笑道，想了想手摸向腰间，摘下块白玉佩来。

“今日与兄台对饮，相聊甚欢。所叙江湖闲话，为博兄台一笑，不足尽信。既与兄台有缘，这玉佩便送了兄台，还望不要嫌弃。”穆二不由分说，拉起他的手，弯下腰将那玉佩塞进他掌心。船行渐慢，应是要靠岸了。穆二整整斗篷向舱外去，却又想起什么似的转了身。“兄台，就此别过。”他听见穆二这样说。

“少帮主。”穆勒下得船，一白面男子迎了上来，似已等候多时。他所着衣袍与穆勒无异，俱是月白短衣外一领赤色斗篷，衣角金丝银线绣着云纹。是了，这便是巴伐州拜仁帮一柄飞花剑笑傲武林的罗伯特罗长老。

“不知少帮主此番可否见到了那一位？”

“你莫要取笑我了。”穆勒淡笑道，“这次算是见到了。以后也不必再去寻了。”话一出口那罗伯特竟是一怔。“那林小姐那边……”他试探着问道。

“回林先生话吧，请他择一吉日，我亲自登门提亲。”

“少帮主，你那宝贝得很的玉佩呢？”罗伯特眼力极好，不假思索，出口问道。

“乘船时被我不慎丢到河里去了。罢了，本是故人信物，念想而已。而今再也不用念想了。”穆勒微笑，眼里却似乎爬上层雾来。罗伯特见状，旋即闭了口，不再问话。

“罗伯特，我们回去吧。”静默片刻，穆勒开了口。他携着罗伯特手臂，一旁早已备好车驾，那马儿发出咴咴的低鸣。穆勒再没回头。

江上孤舟不停，顺流而去。


End file.
